Noblesse Fan fiction (Reader Insert)
by Qubic Dias
Summary: You Created Me You Teach Me Once Again...the Warmth of a Touch... But...You Said You didn't Need Me Anymore...that We have to Split Our Way...What are You Talking about? Frankenstein x Reader x All Noblesse Character


**AUTHOR NOTE** ****

 **Noblesse is belong to Son Jeho and Lee Kwangsu**

 **Hope You Like It**

 **Review Please**

 **Thanks and Enjoyed**

It's Cold  
No it's Freezing  
Why it's so Freezing  
Blanket I need a Blanket

'Uugh, I can't Move My hand'

Not just My hand, I couldn't even feel My body  
Everything Feels Numb  
What happen, Am I Dreaming?  
But since when I'm Sleeping?  
Where am I?

Wait I feel something...

Inside My Chest...It's Warm...and Gradually Getting Hot  
Something Burning inside of Me...My Heart...Something Burning It...

AAAGGGHHHH! IT'S BURNING IT'S HURT!  
SOMETHING CRUSHING MY HEART!  
DUNG DUNG DUNG!  
AAGH MY HEAD, IT'S HURT! STOP IT ! STOP IT!

HEAVY BREATHING  
HOSH HOSH HOSH

I don't Know...How Many Time has Passed  
I Think I've Pass Out because of the Pain...

I Laugh Bitterly...How it's Possible for Someone to get Pass Out on Her Dream

 _'What had Happened?'_  
 _'Where is this?...What is this?'_  
 _'Why All this Happened to Me?'_  
That Thought Keep Running on My Mind

Now It seems that My Head Fell Funny  
Something Tickling My Brain and it Went through My Body  
I Fell My Body become Warmer  
A Soothing Warmer Feeling Passing through My Body...Start from My Heart and Spread Accross My Entire Body.  
I'm trying, but I can't open my eyes

"It works" a Man Voice Speak

 _'Whose there?'_  
Someone in here?

"Just One more Time and I will make You Alive"  
His voice is Deep and Calm but Something is Off  
Something Dark Coming from Him.  
I could Feel It...Eventhought I couldn't Saw Him...

What is He Talking about?  
What is He gonna Do?

 **'It's Come Back!'**

The Pain that it Fell Like My Heart and My Brain being Crushed  
I was Screaming on the Top of My Lungs  
But it seem that's Nothing Escape My Mouth  
It feel like My Mouth was Sealed.

Something Beathing My Heart, at first it's Slow now it's Hard enough to make My Body began to Shaking Hard.

I Can't Breathe  
I have to Breathe, My Brain Command Me to Breathe but I Cann't  
The Air, there's No Air  
It's Suffocating  
I'm Going to Die

 **HELP, SOMEONE HELP ME!**

"BREATHE! COME ON BREATHE!"  
"LISTEN TO MY COMMAND, BREEAAAATTHHHEEEE!" The Man Shout

"UAAGHH!"  
I Gasp for the Air

HOSH HOSH HOSH  
My Breathe feel so Heavy, it Fells like I was Drowning  
I Cough several time

I don't know Why?  
But My Body React to what He Says...  
 **Just as if it was His!**

I Try to Open My Eyes but the Light Blinded Me It Hurts... I closed My Eyes  
Not just My Eyes but every Bone and every Part of My Body Hurt like Hell

Suddenly I Sense Someone Hovering Over My Body...  
Once again, I Try to Open My Eyes a little bit  
One I can Adjust My Sight, I could Saw, that Someone who Stand beside Me is a Man.

A Man with A Hair as Bright as a Sun  
And His Soft Blue Eyes Looking Down at Me  
I was Enchanted by It  
As if I was being Embrace by the Sky with the Warm of the Sun

 _Is He the One who Talking Before?_  
 _Is He the One Whose My Body Obey?_

His body Blocking the Light so I could Open My Eyes Wider  
What I'm feel before was Right  
There's something Off about Him… but what?  
And Eventhought I Feel Something Wrong about Him... I don't Fell Afraid!

He's Covering My Body with a Blanket  
He Observe Every Inch of My Face...

"Who are you?" My Throat Shore so it Sound like a Growl  
"I'M YOUR MASTER" He Said in Firm Calm Tone with a Smirk  
"MASTER?" I Repeated Slowly after Him  
He smiled at Me

That's My First Rendevous with Him  
The One who Created Me  
The One who Sealed This Curse Over My Life  
The One Who Abandoned Me...Over His Stupid Devotion  
And The One who I'm going Crushed with My Own Hand till He Beg Me

 **FRANKENSTEIN**  
 **MY MASTER**

A Girl Stand and Humming a Cheerfull Tone while look down to the School Yard from Her Class Window, Her Two Pig tail Hair Flow Beautifull by the Wind. A Smile Rose in Her Small Lips Compliment Her Beauty.

"You Look so Happy Y/N…..is Something Good Happen?" a Girl that Stand not far behind Her Asking.

The Girl that Standing beside the Window Turn around, with Dazzling Smile She Said…

"Found Him!"

Y/N Walking toward the Class Door and Passing the Girl.

Right after Y/N walking passing Her, The Girl suddenly Hug Her Trembling Body.  
"Hey, What Happen?" another Girl Hold the Trembling Girl.  
With Confuse Shock Face She Said "I Don't Know, Somehow My Body Feel Cold and Start to Tremble!"  
The Other Girl Feel More Confuse and just Stroking the Trembling Girl Arm.

"You Guys Dare to Get Late, when I Guarding the Gate?" Fedor Walk passing one to another Student that Sit on the Ground Waiting for the Punishment.  
"And You, Han Shinwu, You Late again?!" Fedor Hit Shinwu Head with His Wooden Sword.  
Shinwu Scrunching in Pain while the Other Laugh.  
"Are You Bore with Your Life?..Han Shinwu?" Fedor Put His Face Close to Shinwu and Tapping Shinwu Shoulder.

"Tch…tch…tch!"

Fedor and Shinwu turn to the Voice beside Them.

*Yelp!*

Both of Them Jump in Surprise when They Saw a Girl already Sit beside Shinwu.

"Ehem!" Fedor Calm Himself "Y/N What are You Doing Here?"  
Instead of Answering Her Teacher, She just Stare back in Disbelieve and Confuse.  
An Irkmark Appear on Fedor Forehead, Patient is Not His Best Traits.  
"Didn't You Not Late!"  
"No Sir, I've Come 15 Minute before the Gate Close!" She Said Casually.  
"Then What are You Doing Here with This Late Student?" Fedor Hold His Anger.  
Y/N turn to Look at Shinwu then back to Fedor.  
"It's Call Solidarity Sir!"  
Y/N Firm Answer make Fedor Eyes Wide Open, He Know that Y/N Came from Foreign Country, but didn't it was too Stupid for Her.  
"Wha.." Fedor Word Cut Off with Shinwu Scream.  
"What are You Doing?...Are You Lost Your Mind?!" Shinwu Grab Her Both Arm and turn Her around so They Facing Each Other.  
Shinwu Stare at Her and She just Dumbfoundedly Stare back.  
"Then.." Shinwu Start Slowly "Could You Replace Me to Receive the Punishment?" Shinwu Grinn.

Suddenly a Wooden Sword Fly and Hit the Top of Shinwu Head Hard.

"AAaah!" Shinwu Scream on the Top of His Lungs, He Crouching Down and Stroking His Head.  
"Sir!...What are You doing…You are Going to make Me had a Brain Damage!" Shinwu Furrow His Brow toward Fedor.  
"Your Brain is already Damage…how could You Do that to Her!" Fedor tapping shinwu Head with the tip of His Wooden Sword.  
"It's a Joke, You Know…Joke!" Shinwu Slap The Sword Away from His Head.  
"Shinwu..are You Okay?" Y/N look down with Concern and Soothing Shinwu Head with Her Hand.  
Shinwu Blushing receiving Her attention, while Smile Sheephesly He said "Like Mosquito Bite…Thank You for Your Concern, but it's really Better if You come back to the Class…Don't Worry!"

"Okay…okay, Stop this Ridicilous lovey dovey Scene...Run 5 Laps before You Come back to the class!"

The Student Start to Complain.

Y/N Turn Her Gaze to the Strange Man that Stand Silently Close to the School Gate, Forgetting by the Others.

"I'll Do It with Shinwu, so Could You Reduce It to 5 Laps?...Please Sir?" Y/N turn Her Gaze Back to Fedor Give Him, Her Puppy Eyes with Tears Prick on the Corner of Her Eyes.

'It Won't Work!' Shinwu Thinking.

"5 Laps, Quick before I Change My Mind!" Fedor Said Firmly.

'You Got to be Kidding Me!' Shinwu Eyes wide open and Disbelieve by what just Happen, a Monster like Fedor could Defeated Easily.  
Shinwu Feel Someone Pulling His shirt, He tilt His head and Saw Y/N Give Him a Sign to Start Running.  
Shinwu Run side by side with Y/N, once a while Shinwu take a Glance to a Girl beside Him and Reminicism the First Time She come to Their School.

Strangely a Student Enter Couple Months after the Entrance of New Student.  
Her Feature that Resemble with a Beautifull Doll, Her Smile that Can Melt Any Heart, Her Cheerfull that make Her Blend easily eventhough She Come from Foreign Country.  
She Seems so Fragile and Cute like Puppy yet at the Same Time Shock Other with Her Ability, just like this One, when Shinwu almost Feel the He'll Pass Out because of Running, She even didn't Shed a Single of Sweat.  
Realizing that Shinwu who Lay on His Back on the Ground Stare at Her, She Look back with Sweet Smile and Success make Shinwu Blush and turn His Face aside.

"Hey, are You just Come?"  
Y/N and Shinwu turn to Fedor Confuse Voice and Saw He Observe a Strange Man Y/N Looks before.  
"Hey You!" Shinwu recognize the Man He Saw Earlier.

Fedor and Shinwu Trying to Asking the Man who Keep Silent and just Nodding to Answer the Question.  
But when the Man Open His Mouth and Said a Foreign Language, Instinctively Fedor and Shinwu tilt Their Head to Y/N.  
The Girl Flustered and Start to Cold Sweat "It Seems that He was from Overseas?!" Y/N Said in Small Voice Not Sure.  
But Her Simple Answer, Manage to make Them Nodding and Realize the Clear Fact.  
"It Seems like that!" Fedor Nodding and Mumble.  
Y/N Keep Her Smile, She could Feel Her Blood Stirring inside Her Body, She Clench Her Fist Tightly.  
She Feel Excited and Nervous at the Same Time. She have to Hold Back Her Murderous Intent Desperately, if She didn't Want for that Man to Realize Her True Form.

'Hold it….Hold it…Calm down!'

Suddenly Her Eyes Slightly Wide Open, when She Saw the Man Look Back at Her, and Intently Stare at Her, She Gulp Hard, She Struggle So Hard to Not Kneel down in front of Him.  
Her Brain and even the Her Body Order Her, but She Resist It.  
Hardly She Overcome Her Trembling Body and Smile Sweetly toward the Man that Fortunately turn His Gaze and make Y/N's Body Come back to Her Sense.  
She Give a Loud Sigh and She turn around, Leave the Three Man Behind.

"Han Shinwu, You'll Take Him to the Chairman!"  
"What! Why Me? Aah..Y/N!"  
Both of the Man turn toward the Girl just to Find an Empty Space She Left.  
"Wait, Since When She?!" Shinwu didn't Finish His Word, instead He tilt toward Fedor, who Start to Walk.  
"Wait, Teacher, You Cann"t just Leave!" Shinwu Scream being Ignore by Fedor who Walk Casually, Leave Him with the New Student.  
Shinwu Sigh Loudly and turn toward the New Student.  
"You! Let's Go!" Shinwu Ordering Him.

"Hey Guys!...Where are You Going?" Y/N Stop Ikhan, Shinwu and Rai  
"Shinwu is Going to Threath Us!" Ikhan Said  
"Heh..Really…You aren't Inviting Me?" Y/N Give a Puppy Eyes toward Shinwu.  
"But..it just Ramyun!"  
"Thank You!" Y/N Cupped Shinwu Hand and Smile.  
Shinwu Blush and Scratch His Cheek while Smile Sheephesly.

"Byee Guys!" Y/N Waving Her Hand toward the Other and Entering Her Car.  
She Sigh and Lean Her Head Back to the Seat.  
"Is Everything Alright Lady?" Her Servant who Drive the Car Asking with Concern.  
"He Showed Up!" Y/N Answer Short.  
"We Lose His Coffin and Since then We couldn't even Smell Any Slight of Clue about It, I Start to Surrender…But Know…He Showed Up on this Country...Is it a Coincidence?!" She Continue.  
"Could it be that He is the Man Behind This?"  
"No..I Believe He is Same Shocking as Me by His Precious Master Sudden Appearance!" There's a Disgust Tone when She Mention about *His Precious Master!*

"My Lady..are You Okay? You Look Pale!"  
"Hiding My Murder Intention toward that Stupid Bastard is Hard Enough…but…Facing Cadis Etrama D'Raizel is Different Situation….Every Part of My Body Screaming to Kneel down over to Him…just to Refuse to Kneel down is Consuming My Power…but I have to Get Close to Him….I'm Feeling that I'm Going to Thrown Up!...Tch!" She turn Her Face and Saw Outside.  
Her Eyes Wide Open.  
"Gary, Stop!"  
Y/N Coming Out from the Car.

"Yuna!" She Yell  
"Y/N!" Tears Prickle from the Corner of Yuna Eyes.  
A Man Hold Yuna Wirst Tightly.  
Y/N could Feel Something Wrong from that Man Appearance.  
"Hey!" Y/N Call Firmly and Attract that Man Attention, She Walk Calmly toward the Man.  
The Man turn His Body toward Y/N still Hold Yuna's Wirst.  
Y/N Finally could Clearly Saw that Man Face.

'How This Creature could be Here?'  
'Is This have a Connection with His Awakening?'  
'It Should Be!'  
'He still New…Someone just Change Him…Yuna is in Danger!'

"Grawl!" That Man Grawl toward Y/N.  
She Stop Her Step, She couldn't make a Reckless Move, Not when Yuna still in His Grisp.  
She could Easily Knock Him down with Her Power but that will Blown Up Her Cover.  
"Be Carefull Y/N!" Yuna Warning make the Man turn back toward Yuna.  
He Pull Yuna and make Yuna Scream Loudly.

Y/N Sigh Loudly,  
'Is She even Realize Her Own State…How could She Warning Other People…Human Sure is Stupid!'  
She Smirk and Going to take a Step when She could Hear a Fast Step Approaching Them.  
She Quickly Change Her Facial Expression and Run toward the Man and Scream as the Human Girl Do.  
"Let Her Go…Let Yuna Go..You Freak!" Y/N Give Him a Light *Punch!*.  
That Man Irritated and Throw Y/N Body.  
"Aah!" Y/N Scream.

Suddenly She Saw Someone Kick that Strange Man and Throw Him Hard Couple of Feet.

"Y/N are You Okay?" Ikhan Help Her Getting Up.  
Y/N Nodding and Immediately Run toward Yuna.  
"Yuna, are You Okay?" She and Ikhan Help Yuna to Standing Up.  
"Both of Them is Okay Shinwu!" Ikhan Announce.  
Y/N Look at Ikhan and turn toward Shinwu that Look Concern toward Her.

Suddenly the Man that Kick by Shinwu Standing Up, The Three Shocked because There's No One before that could Stand Shinwu Attack.  
Shinwu Throw the Garbage Bin toward the Man and Grab Y/N's Hand and Run.  
"Wait, He!" Y/N turn around and Give a Sign toward Raizel who Stand still and Observing that Man Body.  
Shinwu turning back "What are You Doing! We have to Leave!" He Drag Raizel along with Him.

The Three Panted and Y/N Mimicking Them while Raizel Stand still.  
"Thank You Y/N!"  
"I didn't Do Much!" Y/N Smile Sheephesly Receiving Gratitude from Yuna.  
"But Really, Who is that Man, He is so Creepy!" Y/N Trembling and Her Face Pale.  
"Are You Okay?!" Shinwu Grab Y/N's Shoulder.  
She tilt Her Head and Nodding "Thanks God You Come!" She Smile.  
Yuna Said Her Gratitude to the Others.  
"Thanks Rai!" Yuna Said.  
"Rai?" Shinwu Ask  
Yuna Explain that His Name is too Long so All Girl in the School Aggree to Call Him *Rai*.  
"He is become Famous!" Y/N Comment.

"Ah by the Way Rai..Where You Life?" Shinwu Ask  
Rai Look Think for a Moment and the He Pull Out a Paper from His Coat.  
It was a Picture of the School Chairman with His Number on It.

"Thank You Y/N!" Shinwu Said.  
All of Them Stand beside Y/N's Car.  
"Don't Mention…I'm Sorry, I could only Drive You here and Forgive Me couldn't Coming Up…I've to Come Home" She Sligthly Bow Her Head.  
"It's Okay..We've Feel Gratefull!" Shinwu Said.  
"That's True..Thank You!" Ikhan and Yuna Said the Same Gratitude.  
"Then…Send My Apologize toward the Chairman, Bye!" Y/N Wave Her Hand before Close Her Car Window.

Gary Open the House Door for Y/N and Swift His Body. Y/N Walking Passing Him. She Open Her Dirty Coat and Give It to Gary, who Fold It Neetly.

"Gather Information for What Really Happen, Who is Come to This Town and What They Want, I don't Like to be a Stupid Dog.  
Y/N Stop when She Stand in the Middle of Her Bedroom.  
She turn around.  
"And Gary..make Sure to Find that Low Bastard who Dare to Touch Me!" She Sternly Gaze toward Gary.  
"As You Wish My Lady!" Gary Bow His Head.  
Gary Open the Curtain and the Moon Light Illuminating the Room.  
Y/N Look Up "It'll be Getting More Interesting from Now On!" She Smile, Excited with the Coming Event that Awaited.


End file.
